Blackmail
by scarletraika
Summary: Enam lembar surat cinta, err... atau surat kaleng aneh di loker sekolah Sasuke Uchiha. Shounen Ai. SasuNaru. Written for Fujoshi Independence Day 2009.


**A/N: Fict ini lumayan panjang, Rai sudah berusaha menjadikan ini sependek-pendeknya. Bahkan beberapa scene sudah dihilangkan. Dan ternyata masih tetap lebih dari lima ribu kata. Maaf yaa, kalau bacanya jadi capek. Sudah Rai peringatkan, kan ^^?**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san!**

* * *

**Warning:**

****

AU, ShounenAi a.k.a BoysLove, bit OOC maybe.

**Don't like, Don"t read.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Blackmail**

**by  
**

**Raika Carnelian**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha tampak tengah berjalan terburu-buru di koridor sekolah yang ramai pagi ini. Tidak seperti biasanya jika ia melihat para gadis-gadis yang memujanya itu meneriaki nama dirinya, ~pada pagi ini, sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak mendengus kesal, atau melengos saat melihat hal tersebut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan tatapan mata fokus ke depan. Sementara para gadis-gadis berisik, yang sering disebut fans girl masih terus ribut menyoraki dirinya.

Tidak sampai tiga menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu loker sekolahnya, dengan tangan kanan yang tengah sibuk membuka kombinasi kunci loker. Wajah pucat tampannya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, tapi dapat dilihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

Lalu pintu loker itu terbuka, diikuti dengan pemandangan tak wajar yang sudah biasa dialami sang Uchiha. Yaitu berjatuhannya berpuluh-puluh lembar kertas, atau lebih tepatnya disebut amplop dari dalam loker yang terbuka itu. Hmm…yup! Surat cinta dari para penggemar, tentu saja.

Menyusahkan saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal sambil berjongkok. Sedari tadi ia terburu-buru, memang karena mengincar loker sekolahnya ini. Sebuah surat yang selalu berada di dalam loker sekolahnya setiap pagi, sejak enam hari yang lalu (jangan hitung hari Minggu, semua orang tahu hari itu libur sekolah). Tapi bukannya surat-surat yang seperti ini!

Cih. Kalau yang ini sih, biasa disebut sampah.

Tidak pernah ia mengerti, mengapa para gadis di sekolah ini tidak lelah-lelah mengiriminya surat cinta yang bahkan, ~sumpah! Tak akan pernah Sasuke baca. Gadis-gadis tolol itu…

Kini kedua tangannya sibuk mengumpulkan amplop-amplop berbagai warna dan corak yang norak-norak itu di lantai.. Sungguh! Jika bukan karena peraturan sekolah yang melarang siapa pun untuk membuang sampah sembarangan, ~terlebih lagi di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Amit-amit, dia mau bersedia dengan senang hati memunguti surat-surat sialan ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, kali ini dengan pasrah.

Setelah selesai, ia segera berjalan menuju tempat sampah terdekat untuk membuang semua kertas yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh warna merah jambu itu. Oh ya! Dan satu hal lagi, Sasuke Uchiha BENCI pada warna merah jambu. Warna yang justru selalu ditemuinya pada surat-surat cinta sialan setiap pagi di loker sekolah. Seandainya orang-orang itu mengiriminya surat dengan amplop biru tua, atau hitam, atau paling tidak putih. Tentu ia masih bisa sedikit agak sabar, walau tetap tak akan ia baca. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Lamunan tidak langsung Sasuke terhenti tatkala ia berbalik dan melihat salah satu temannya atau mungkin bisa dibilang salah satu sahabatnya tengah berdiri menyender sambil tersenyum di depan jejeran loker-loker sekolah itu, "Hai, Sasuke. Selamat pagi~" Pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam itu berseru menegurnya.

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, mengetahui temannya -secara tiba-tiba- sudah berada di depan lokernya. Walaupun dalam hati, ia tetap bertanya 'sejak-kapan-ia-sudah-berada-di-sana-?'. Haah~! Temannya yang itu memang mempunyai kebiasaan muncul tiba-tiba. "Hn. Sejak kapan kau berada di sini, Sai?" Dengan nada datar, Sasuke bertanya kalem.

Sai tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang biasa, "Membuang surat-surat dari penggemarmu lagi, Sasuke?" Dan balas bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Hn." Tidak tertarik untuk bertanya lagi, Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekati lokernya yang sudah terbuka. Lalu mengambil beberapa lembar amplop dari dalam lokernya yang ternyata tidak ikut terjatuh tadi dengan malas. Tapi kelihatannya, semangat di dalam dirinya langsung kembali setelah melihat selembar kertas persegi mungil yang dilipat sekali sehingga terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Kertas yang ternyata masuk dalam kategori surat itu terletak di dasar loker. Sasuke menyeringai kecil sembari meraih kertas mungil berwarna oranye itu.

Ini dia, benda yang ia incar sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kamu tidak pernah tertarik untuk membaca satu dari surat-surat itu, Sasuke. Sebe~ hei! Kau membaca sebuah surat!" Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan tidak jelas Sai, ia masih sibuk dengan kertas notes kecil itu. "Sasuke! Katakan padaku, bahwa itu termasuk salah satu surat dari penggemarmu." Ujar Sai, yang lebih mirip disebut sebagai sebuah kalimat pemaksaan kehendak.

Akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai. "Hn. Ini memang sebuah surat." Ujarnya sambil terus menyeringai.

"Wow! Ini benar-benar baru," Sai tersenyum. "Seorang Sasuke Uchiha membaca sebuah surat cinta penggemarnya." Sasuke tidak menanggapi walaupun masih menatap mata hitam Sai dengan mata hitamnya. "Kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan surat yang itu? Memangnya surat itu dari siapa?"

Pemuda bermodel rambut seperti pantat ayam itu menatap kertas oranye di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya lagi. "Aku belum tahu surat ini dari siapa. Dan soal kenapa aku bisa tertarik~" Sasuke memperlebar seringainya. "~surat ini aneh."

Untuk pertama kalinya pada pagi itu, Sai menghentikan senyuman pada wajahnya. "Ng~ memangnya tidak ada nama pengirimnya?"

Sang Uchiha hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh aku lihat surat itu…" Pinta pemuda yang memiliki hobi menggambar itu.

**Kau adalah milikku.**

**Aku harap sekarang kau sudah mengerti.**

**Dan karena itulah…**

Sai terdiam seribu bahasa setelah membaca surat singkat yang diperuntukkan untuk Sasuke itu. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, –entah apa yang ia pikirkan- pemuda itu mulai membolak-balik surat berupa kertas yang disobek dari sebuah buku notes itu. Kertas itu berukuran 7x9 sentimeter, berwana oranye terang dengan background sebuah jeruk kecil dan sebuah jeruk besar berwana oranye gelap, sama sekali tidak seperti sebuah surat. Terlebih lagi untuk ukuran sebuah surat cinta, yang notebenenya adalah sebuah surat istimewa yang seharusnya dipersiapkan sepenuh hati. Hmm…surat yang ini malah terlihat seperti sebuah catatan belanja. Dan tambah satu lagi, tulisan di kertas itu ditulis dengan huruf cetak. Mungkin tujuannya agar tulisan tangannya tidak bisa dikenali.

"Surat itu tidak mencantumkan identitas pengirim." Sasuke berkata datar.

"Hmm, yeah. Surat aneh." Sai menanggapi pelan. "Maksudku, kata-katanya memang indah. Seperti sebuah puisi pendek. Tapi kenapa harus ditulis di kertas notes? Kan jadi mirip~

"~catatan belanja. Yea, aku tahu itu." Uchiha melanjutkan ucapan Sai yang terpotong. "Tapi kalau soal 'surat yang terlalu pendek', itu salah."

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Surat itu adalah yang ke enam. Masing-masing dengan kalimat pendek seperti penggalan sebuah puisi, ~yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini. Aku tahu pengirimnya sama, karena kertas yang digunakan selalu bercorak seperti itu setiap hari."

"Jadi," Sai berkata pelan. "Jadi sudah ada lima surat lain. Aku bisa melihat alasan kenapa kau tertarik pada surat ini, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Boleh aku lihat lima surat yang lain? Jujur, puisinya bagus."

Sasuke menyeringai sembari menarik kertas mungil oranye itu dari tangan kiri Sai. "Tidak, Sai. Belum." Kemudian ia membetulkan letak tas di bahunya, dan memasukkan suratnya ke dalam saku celana. "Waktu istirahat nanti kita berkumpul di kelasku. Jangan lupa panggil Shikamaru dan yang lainnya."

"Ng~ baiklah kalau begitu."

"Jangan lupa!" Bel masuk kelas pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai, berbunyi. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya menuju ke kelas. Beberapa anak yang belum masuk juga tampak berlari-lari ke kelas masing-masing. Sai masih berdiri dalam diam, memandangi sosok Sasuke yang makin menjauh selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

"Ah~ Sasuke memang sangat tertarik dengan sang pengirim surat. Belum pernah ia mau menjelaskan sesuatu sepanjang lebar itu, kecuali tentang buah tomat." Sebuah senyuman mengukir wajah pucat Sai. "Haha…menarik~"

-

-

-

-

-

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruh kita berkumpul di sini?" Pemuda berkuncir satu yang memiliki wajah malas itu bertanya pelan. Kini, dia, beserta Neji, Gaara, dan Sai tengah berkumpul di kelas Sasuke dan Gaara yang kosong. Terang saja begitu, sekarang adalah waktu istirahat di mana para murid-murid lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin atau di taman sekolah. " Kau tahu? Kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting, rasanya lebih baik aku tidur." Dan ia pun menguap.

Sasuke memandang Shikamaru datar selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya ia berujar, "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan dan kubicarakan. Lagipula biasanya kita kan memang berkumpul di sini." Setelah itu ia mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti tadi, mengaduk-aduk isi tas ranselnya.

"Ng~ sebenarnya kita biasa berkumpul di atap sekolah." Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang menjadi salah satu calon pewaris Hyuuga Inc., meralat ucapan Sasuke.

"Terserah. Intinya aku mau kita berkumpul." Pemuda berambut hitam itu menimpali ucapan Neji gusar. Apakah sudah ada yang bilang, bahwa salah satu hal yang termasuk tidak disukai oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah dikritik dan diralat orang lain jika ia salah?

Yeah, semua orang memang memiliki kelemahan.

Sai membuka mulut, mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang Sasuke inginkan. "Sasuke ingin menunjukkan surat cinta yang~"

Niat yang baik, sebenarnya. Tapi salah dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Diam Sai! Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan…" Sasuke membentak pemuda pucat itu gusar.

Sai langsung tutup mulut sambil tetap tersenyum. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain, ~terkecuali Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan isi tasnya, menatap pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Surat cinta?" Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat suara. Walaupun hanya berupa sebuah kalimat tanya pendek yang terdiri dari dua kata. Neji hanya terdiam karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu diucapkan. Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung duduk tegak, mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

Yeah, tentu saja ini mengejutkan. Sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa Sasuke Uchiha tertarik dan ingin membicarakan tentang surat cinta yang ia dapat dari para penggemarnya? Bahkan bisa dikatakan, ia sangat benci pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari dalam tas biru tuanya, dan langsung membuka halaman tertentu dari buku itu dengan cekatan. Bibirnya mulai membentuk sebuah seringai, ketika berlembar-lembar kertas notes berwarna oranye tampak menyembul keluar dari halaman itu. Kertas-kertas oranye yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan pemikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. "Surat cinta aneh~" Ia meletakkan kertas mungil beserta buku catatannya sekalian di atas meja. Meja yang sedang ia dan teman-temannya kelilingi.

Shikamaru memajukan tubuhnya. Lalu dengan tangannya ia meraih selembar kertas berwarna norak itu.

**Milikku**

**Milikku**

**Milikku**

"Milikku? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Itu surat yang pertama. Di belakangnya sudah kutandai dengan angka-angka, tinggal diurutkan saja." Sasuke menjelaskan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dengan cekatan, pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki sebuah tattoo di dahinya itu mengurutkan kertas-kertas surat dari arah kanan ke arah kiri. Sesuai angka yang telah ditulis Sasuke. Neji mengikuti gerakan tangan Gaara dengan mata putihnya.

Surat pertama:

**Milikku...**

**Milikku...**

**Milikku...**

Surat kedua:

**Kau adalah milikku...**

**Dari dulu,**

**sekarang,**

**dan selamanya...**

Surat ketiga:

**Jangan berpikir kau bukan milikku...**

**Hanya karena aku belum mengklaim dirimu,**

**secara terang-terangan...**

Surat keempat:

**Aku pemilikmu,**

**meskipun kau belum mengenalku...**

**Aku sering memperhatikan dirimu diam-diam,**

**dan aku menyukaimu...**

Surat kelima:

**Jangan kau berani menolak diriku...**

**Karena kalaupun begitu,**

**aku tetap akan terus mengejarmu...**

Surat keenam:

**Kau adalah milikku...**

**Aku harap kau sudah mengerti...**

**Dan karena itulah...**

Dan itulah, isi semua surat yang diperuntukkan pada Sasuke.

"Aku mendapat surat-surat ini sejak tujuh hari yang lalu -jangan hitung hari Minggu!- Dan sejak hari itu, setiap hari, surat itu selalu ada di dasar lokerku." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar menggebu-gebu. Peristiwa langka.

"Ng~ ini adalah puisi cinta penuh pengklaiman atas diri seseorang. Wow! Pengirimnya mengklaim-mu, Sasuke!" Neji berseru. Masing-masing tangannya menggenggam surat kedua dan ketiga, sementara kedua matanya tampak sedikit membelalak. "Aku tak percaya, ada seseorang yang berani mengklaim seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan pula!"

Sasuke menatap Neji sambil menyeringai, "Ya! Karena itulah aku ingin tahu siapa pengirimnya." Kemudian ia menggebrak meja pelan, "Ada yang punya ide?"

"Kenapa tidak ada lanjutannya untuk surat keenam? Padahal aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya~" Sai bertanya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya terpaku pada surat keenam yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas sambil meletakkan surat kelima di atas meja. Kemudian ia memandang Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, "Bahkan ini bukan sebuah surat cinta~" Ujarnya datar. "Pertama, dia menulisnya di kertas notes, yang bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak istimewa. Terlalu biasa untuk dikirimkan pada seseorang yang dicintai." Ada jeda sedikit sebelum ia melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi, "Kedua, ia tidak menuliskan identitas, atau paling tidak nama dirinya. Yang berarti, siapa pun pengirim itu, ia tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya. Padahal biasanya, seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta tentu menunjukkan diri pada orang yang ia cintai." Gaara menyudahi penjelasan singkatnya.

"Hn. Jadi intinya?" Sasuke telah melipat lagi kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mengamati surat-surat itu membuka mulut, "Ini surat kaleng. Ada yang punya bubuk untuk memperlihatkan sidik jari seseorang? Hm...pekerjaan itu memang merepotkan, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melihat sidik jari pada surat ini. Dan akhirnya dapat diketahui siapa pengirimnya."

Serentak, keempat temannya langsung menatap pemuda perkuncir satu itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sejak kapan Shikamaru tertarik dengan alat-alat seorang detektif? Lagipula~

"Merepotkan. Itu bukannya menunjukkan bahwa aku suka baca buku cerita detektif."

Mereka menghembuskan nafas secara bersamaan.

"Yah, sudah kuduga akan begitu." Neji bergumam pelan.

"Yaa~" Sai menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Lalu memangnya, ada yang punya bubuk sidik jari itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Neji mengangkat telapak tangannya, pertanda 'tidak'.

Gaara hanya diam tak menjawab. Dalam kasus dia, itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab 'tidak punya'.

Shikamaru malah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dalam diam.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sai melanjutkan pertanyaannya tetap dengan senyum yang sama.

Gaara bangkit sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Aku mau merokok, di luar." Ia berjalan menuju keluar kelas dengan langkah santai, lalu berujar pelan, "Lupakan saja surat-surat bodoh itu, Sasuke. Toh, biasanya kau tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Dan sosok pemuda berambut merah itu pun menghilang keluar kelas.

Sasuke menatap sosok Gaara yang menghilang dari balik pintu tak percaya sebelum akhirnya menunduk. Ia memijit pelipisnya sendiri dan bergumam pelan penuh kegusaran, "Tidak. Aku harus menemukan pengirimnya. Bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus~" Kemudian ia terdiam, tampaknya kembali berpikir.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru, ~yang ternyata sudah tidur sejak menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, menggigau pelan.

Sai tersenyum manis dan beranjak dari duduknya perlahan. Ia berjalan mundur ke arah pintu kelas, "Yaa~ dan aku baru ingat aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku." Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan ikut keluar kelas seperti Gaara.

Kening sang Uchiha berkedut. 'Kenapa si tukang-senyum-palsu itu malah pergi di saat seperti ini?' Sasuke melengos. 'Dan bisa-bisanya Nara tidur di saat seperti ini...' Seharusnya ia tak perlu heran dengan hal itu. Biasanya kan Shikamaru malah tidur saat pelajaran. 'Terus Gaara pergi dengan alasan mau merokok lagi?! Sial!' Kini pemuda Uchiha itu melirikkan mata hitamnya pada Neji yang tampak tengah termenung sendiri. 'Dan sekarang, hanya ada si Banci ini!' Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum berujar, "Hyuuga, kau ada ide?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Kaget. "Ng~ apa?

Sasuke membereskan kertas-kertas surat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menyelipkan kertas-kertas oranye itu kembali pada halaman buku catatannya sebelum menutup buku itu pelan. "Kubilang...apa-kau-ada-ide-?" Ia mengulangi ucapannya disertai dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Hmm...yeah~" Sasuke yang baru menutup resleting tas biru tuanya menatap Neji dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang saja ke sekolah lebih pagi, dan mengamati loker sekolahmu diam-diam. Bukankah para penggemar itu biasa meletakkan surat-suratnya pada pagi hari sebelum kau datang?" Neji mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, "Dengan begitu kau bisa tahu siapa pengirimnya, kan? Jah~! Dimana otak Uchiha jeniusmu itu, Sas?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik

Tiga detik.

Mata hitam itu membelalak, sedangkan kedua belah bibir pucat yang biasanya selalu tertutup rapat itu membuka sedikit.

Ya. Kenapa pula hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Idiot. Surat kale~ maksudnya, surat cinta itu kan selalu berada di tumpukan paling bawah. Yang artinya, pengirimnya itu selalu meletakkan suratnya paling pagi. Paling pertama. Hell yeah!

Jadi besok pagi ia ak~

"Sas, aku keluar dulu. Ng~ aku...haus." Neji membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dengan ucapan ragu-ragunya. Ternyata pemuda bermata putih itu sudah berdiri santai sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Terserah~"

Dan Neji pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk memeras otak. Seperti Gaara dan Sai yang telah lebih dulu keluar kelas.

Uchiha muda itu membetulkan posisi duduknya supaya terasa nyaman. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, sementara bibirnya mengukir seringai. Otaknya mulai menyusun rencana.

~yeah. Seperti biasanya...

-

-

-

-

-

Pagi yang cerah~

Atau baru mau cerah. Karena kenyataannya, matahari belum menampakkan diri sepenuhnya. Angin sejuk berhembus sesekali, menyebabkan daun-daun di pepohonan bergoyang indah. Suara damai yang berasal dari burung-burung liar juga turut meramaikan pagi yang indah ini.

Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sasuke Uchiha telah berada di sekolahnya yang megah itu pada waktu sepagi ini. Yup~! Setelah ia mendatangi penjaga sekolah, dan minta dibukakan gerbang sekolah lebih awal, kini pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu tengah berdiri menyender pada salah satu tiang penyangga bangunan. Dimana, tiang tinggi tersebut tepat berada di depan loker-loker sekolah yang panjang.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia merdiri mematung sambil menatap loker itu dengan jengah. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia lain di sini selain dirinya. Jah~! Bahkan saat Sasuke temui tadi, penjaga sekolah itu masih baru mau mandi. Sial!

Tampaknya ia memang datang terlalu pagi.

Uchiha muda itu melirik arloji hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 06.06.

Pantas saja~

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin. Tas ranselnya teronggok begitu saja di sebelahnya. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya, sedikit frustasi. Ia tidak sarapan tadi pagi dan malamnya telat tidur. Yaah~ mana bisa tidur, kalau otaknya terlalu tegang memikirkan surat-surat oranye itu. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke mungkin memang berharap pada pengirim surat. Kalau seandainya, mungkin, pengirim surat itulah yang ditakdirkan~

~untuk menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Bayangkan. Seorang Sasuke, dari keluarga terhormat Uchiha, berusia tujuh belas tahun, tampan dan kaya, belum pernah memiliki kekasih seorang pun. Hah~! Jangankan memiliki kekasih. Mencintai seseorang saja, belum pernah.

Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri pada surat aneh yang ditulis di atas kertas notes itu. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, pada pagi itu.

Mungkin karena warna oranye mencolok yang menjadi warna kertas surat itu. Atau mungkin karena wangi yang tak dapat dibilang harum yang menjadi wangi kertas itu. Seperti wangi citrus. Atau karena gambaran definisi 'asal-asalan' yang pasti terpikir di otaknya setiap ia melihat surat yang -memang- dikirimkan secara asal-asalan itu. Atau, atau, dan atau.

Ia telah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuatnya tertarik. Dan mungkin saja, mungkin saja semua kemungkinan itu benar.

Sasuke tidak pernah bisa membayangkan orang yang akan menjadi cinta pertamanya adalah seorang gadis genit nan centil yang selalu menebarkan pesona amit-amit ditambah senyum memuakkan yang terukir di wajah memalukannya. Memakai pakaian sok seksi dengan wangi tubuh yang terlalu menyengat hidung. Membawa kipas dan kertas tissue ke mana-mana. Dan setiap melihat dirinya ~Sasuke maksudnya, selalu berteriak-teriak histeris dan mengedip-ngedipkan mata sok cantik. Oh, Kami-sama... Membayangkannya saja ia ingin muntah.

Dan bagaimana ia bisa membayangkan seperti itu? Karena seperti itulah ciri-ciri para gadis yang ia temui di sekolah ini. Juga di luar sekolah, tentunya. Setidaknya, kebanyakan gadis yang pernah ia temui.

Oh, tidak...tidak. Tidak akan pernah!

Lebih baik ia tidak menikah saja seumur hidupnya. Daripada harus memiliki kekasih seperti itu.

Dan pada selembar kertas surat ini ~maksudnya beberapa lembar kertas surat berwana oranye ini, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Suatu aura yang tidak mengarah ke pembawaan menjijikkan para gadis-gadis fansgirl-nya. Pemuda itu merasa pengirim surat ini ~siapa pun dia, bukan penggemarnya. Melainkan adalah ~ugh! Entahlah... Terkadang kita merasakan sesuatu dan tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada orang lain.

Yang jelas, pemuda itu menaruh sedikit harapan pada enam benda mungil ini. Pada pengirim surat-surat kaleng -atau surat cinta? Terserahlah!- ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, menabahkan hatinya.

-

-

Sepuluh menit. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berada di sini. Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu sesuatu yang belum pasti. Aneh memang, melihat pemuda sengak Uchiha itu rela menunggu sesuatu yang ia juga belum tahu siapa. Padahal biasanya, menunggu agak lama di kasir saat ia mau membayar belanjaan-nya saja, ia sudah mencak-mencak. Terlebih lagi ia memiliki sifat dingin yang tak berperikemanusiaan ~ok! Tidak nyambung. Tapi memang begitulah keadaannya.

Salah satu contoh, bahwa rasa cinta itu bisa mengubah sifat dasar seseorang.

Ng~ apa? Sasuke benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta? Pada pengirim surat tidak-jelas-siapa itu?

Pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri tiba-tiba. Tas ransel biru tuanya digenggam erat oleh tangannya yang sebelah kanan. Samar-samar terdengar suara siulan serak-serak basah di sepanjang lorong tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini. Seseorang telah datang ke sekolah. Dengan cepat, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke balik tiang tembok berbentuk persegi itu. Tiang bercat putih tersebut memang cukup besar untuk bisa menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan nafas.

Suara siulan nyaring itu makin mendekat, diiringi suara langkah kaki. Sembari memejamkan mata, pemuda berambut hitam itu merasa setetes keringat mengalir di keningnya, menuju pipi. Huh~! Padahal sekarang udara masih terasa sejuk. Setegang itukah dia?

Makin dekat. Ia merasa orang itu telah berada di belakang tiang ini sekarang. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata hitamnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus siap. Menerima bagaimana pun keadaan pengirim surat itu sebenarnya -itu pun jika sosok manusia yang bersiul-siul itu benar sang pengirim surat-.

Hei~! Rupanya Uchiha muda itu benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan pengirim surat, ya?

Geez! Lagi pula, jika ternyata manusia misterius itu memiliki wajah yang jelek, atau tubuh yang tidak proposional ~yah...intinya bukan selera seorang Sasuke, pemuda berkulit putih itu kan bisa saja tinggal memberikan death glare andalan pada orang itu, mengancamnya agar berhenti mengirimi surat kaleng atau surat cinta itu, dan...tinggalkan orang sialan itu.

Walaupun itu artinya, Sasuke harus kecewa. Haah~

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke menoleh ke arah jejeran panjang loker-loker berwarna kelabu itu. Sebelum ia benar-benar membalik tubuhnya ke arah itu...

...dengan mata membelalak.

Ia memang berharap pengirim surat itu BUKAN salah satu fansgirl-nya. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia berharap bahwa orang itu, sang pengirim surat...bukan seorang gadis pula!

Tapi kini, sosok apa yang tampak di depannya...?

Seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil sedang menghadap ke arah lokerNYA. Loker Sasuke Uchiha. Ok, jadi pengirim surat kaleng atau surat cinta misterius itu benar-benar telah ditemukan. Bahkan dipergoki saat sedang menjalankan aksinya. Seorang pemuda, ingat? PEMUDA.

Pemuda itu berambut pirang dengan warna kulit kecoklatan. Yaah~ walaupun ia tidak sedang membelakangi Sasuke, tentu dapat hal itu dilihat dari tengkuk dan lengannya. Tinggi pria itu tidak lebih dari dirinya, jika tidak mau disebut lebih pendek. Dengan seragam yang sama persis dengan sang Uchiha. Ng~ pemuda ini tidak buruk seperti apa yang dibayangkan Sasuke. Bahkan bisa dibilang, pembawaannya manis.

Sasuke terpesona sejenak. Dan atas dasar motif apakah yang bisa membuat pemuda pirang itu mengiriminya surat kaleng? Apakah ia benar-benar serius hendak mengklaim Uchiha, jatuh cinta padanya? Well~ Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, sang pengirim surat itu pun menoleh. Memperlihatkan warna kulit wajah yang sama sekali persis dengan tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan tiga pasang garis di setiap pipinya. Memperlihatkan mata biru langit indah yang tampak sedikit membelalak. Manis. Memberlihatkan sepasang bibir merah jambu yang terbuka, kaget.

"Aargh~! Kenapa bisa ada orang di sini? Brengsek~!"

Dan memperdengarkan lengkingan suara serak-serak basah yang indah. Walaupun kata-katanya, bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak indah.

Sasuke melangkah pelan, mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Akhirnya, ketemu sudah! Dan hasilnya tidak buruk. Fufufu~ sama sekali tidak buruk.

"Karena di sini sekolahku. Karena di belakangmu itu lokerku. Dan karena aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu...Dobe~?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara rendah. Tangan kanannya meraih kedua tangan Naruto serentak, ia menyeringai, "Surat ketujuh, hn? Ini yang kutunggu~"

Wajah manis kecoklatan itu memperlihatkan kemarahan, "Dobe...APA?! Seenaknya saja memanggil orang begitu. Hei...hei~! Jangan kunci tang~ Aargh!" Ia meronta kesakitan. Haah~ bagaimana tidak meronta, jika kedua tangannya dipiting seperti itu? "Teme-Brengsek-Sialan, Lepaskan aku! Dan...dan jangan baca isi kertas itu, sialan!"

"Hn? Bukankah surat ini memang untukku?" Sambil terus menyeringai, Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Argh~ lepaskan aku dulu! Aku janji tidak akan lari, Brengsek!"

Sasuke menatap mata biru langit itu dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pitingannya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa pemuda mungil di depannya ini tak akan melanggar janjinya. "Hn."

"Huft~" Si pirang mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke sambil mengelus kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah secara bergantian. Mata birunya menatap Uchiha tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya pada pukul segini kau belum datang, Teme!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hei~! Pemuda pirang pengirim surat ini bahkan tahu kebiasaannnya. Mungkin pemuda itu memang benar-benar menyukai dirinya. "Aku hanya mau memergoki pengirim surat-surat cinta aneh pada pagi ini." Ia kembali bermain dengan seringainya, "Ternyata aku tidak salah."

Rasanya Sasuke dapat melihat pemuda pirang itu merona, "Teme-Idiot! Itu bukan surat cinta, Brengsek! Itu cuma surat kaleng." Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yaah~ walaupun isinya memang seperti surat cinta, tapi kan~ Hah?! Hei, jangan bilang kau baca surat-surat kirimanku itu!"

"Hn...Dobe."

"Jangan panggil aku seberti itu, Brengsek! Aku punya nama~" Ia menunjuk dada dengan jari jempolnya, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku tahu kau Sasuke-Teme-Uchiha."

"Hn. Naru-Dobe."

"Tutup mulut!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan bentakan Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menatap kertas oranye mungil yang sudah tampak familiar di matanya itu. "Surat ketujuh." Ia bergumam pelan, sebelum membuka lipatan kertas itu perlahan.

"Jangan dibaca~!"

**Dan karena itu...**

**...aku adalah milikmu juga.**

** Selamanya...**

"Hn. Memang begitulah seharusnya."

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah tegang. Sebulir keringat menetes di keningnya. "A-apa maksudmu, Teme?"

Sasuke melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian ia menatap pemuda pirang di depannya dengan tenang, "Apanya yang 'apa maksudku'?"

Naruto menelan ludah, "Maksud perkataanmu tadi, Brengsek? Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kosong, meletakkan keduanya di bahu Naruto, "Kau mengklaim-ku. Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan mengklaim dirimu balik? Dan...aku tidak mungkin marah kepadamu, mengerti?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab selama beberapa detik. Tampaknya tengah berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke tadi di otaknya. Dan saat ia membuka mulut hendak berbicara, pemuda bermata hitam itu sudah mendorongnya keras hingga membentur loker-loker yang tertutup. "Brengsek-Teme! Itu sakit, Bre~"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati tubuh Naruto yang kini tengah menyender di loker, lalu menyentuh bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya hingga pemuda pirang itu terdiam. "Aku tahu." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah. Jari telunjuknya mengelus bibir merah jambu itu lembut. "Kenapa, hn? Kenapa kau mengirimiku surat-surat cinta seperti itu?"

Sejenak, keheningan menguasai koridor sekolah itu.

Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, dan menepis tangan pucat Sasuke yang sudah beberapa detik terakhir ini menyentuh bibirnya. "Haah~ makanya itulah Teme, dengarkan aku dulu." Ujarnya cuek sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Sasuke tertegun. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak takluk ketika ia sedang melakukan aksi tebar pesona yang ia yakin sudah sangat sempurna. Apa yang salah?

"Kan aku sudah bilang, itu bukan surat cinta." Naruto mengambil posisi bersidekap lagi, sementara matanya ia sipitkan dengan ekspresi sebal. "Surat kaleng, Teme. Surat kaleng! Aku buat itu untuk menerormu." Ia melanjukan lagi.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Mungkin sebaiknya memang ia dengarkan dulu penjelasan si Dobe ini. "Hn."

"Aku tidak peduli kau ingat atau tidak, tapi kita pernah sekelas waktu sekolah dasar dulu. Ng~ kira-kira tigatahun, sebelum akhirnya kau pindah ke Ottogakure dan aku tidak pernah dengar lagi tentang dirimu." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia pernah sekelas dulu dengan pemuda itu? Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi. "Dan sekarang, kau ada di sini. Aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membalas dendam padamu."

"Balas dendam?"

"Jah~! Pura-pura lupa lagi! Aku sedang makan siang di kursi taman sekolah waktu itu, ketika -entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi kurasa kau sengaja- kau datang dan menyenggolku, sehingga bentouku tumpah semua. Aku tidak makan siang hari itu kau tahu?!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal, "Menyebalkan."

Astaga.

Sasuke terkesiap. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya, anak itu? Teman sekelasnya di sekolah dasar yang dulu sering ia kerjai. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan insiden itu? Pada saat ia membuat Naruto marah bukan main padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hari itu? Hari dimana ia merasa sangat menyesal karena belum sempat meminta maaf pada sahabatnya, sementara pesawat yang akan membawa keluarga beserta dirinya ke Otto sudah menunggu. "Kau masih marah padaku karena aku menumpahkan bentoumu hari itu?" Pemuda berkulit putih itu bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kubilang? Kau itu memang suka pura-pura lupa!" Naruto mengemplang kepala Sasuke pelan. "Dan, tentu saja tidak Brengsek! Aku marah padamu karena kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku." Dua pemuda itu bertatapan mata, sebelum si pirang membuang muka. "Dasar Teme!"

Sasuke merasa hatinya melunak. Ingatan-ingatan bersama Naruto, anak pirang yang dulu sangat ingin ia lindungi itu berputar di kepalanya. Bodoh sekali. Tentu saja karena itulah ia merasa wangi kertas surat itu familiar. Wangi anak pirang itu, citrus. "Dobe," Ia tersenyum. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan sebenarnya, "Aku minta maaf."

Naruto membalas senyuman itu, "Yeah, tentu..."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Jadi yang kau tulis di puisi itu..." Ia menelan ludah, "...kau serius, kan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Ya, itu juga satu lagi yang belum aku jelaskan padamu. Mungkin aneh tapi~" Pemuda bermata biru itu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa salah tingkah, "~tapi aku serius. Temanku menantangku taruhan."

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya melemas. Taruhan? Hanya taruhan?

"Kiba memperlihatkan empat nama pemuda paling terkenal -kata orang- di sekolah ini. Dan menantangku untuk mengirimi salah satu dari mereka berempat surat KALENG tanpa ketahuan. Puisi itu dia yang mempersiapkan. Sementara aku mencetaknya ke kertas notes milikku." Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Karena dia memperlihatkan empat nama itu juga, aku tahu kau bersekolah di sini. Dan akhirnya memilihmu. Sebelumnya aku kan tidak pernah peduli dengan siapakah-murid-paling-tenar-di-sekolah-ini." Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sebelum berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang kelihatannya lesu sekali. "Kau marah padaku karena hal ini?"

"Tidak, tentu saja." Sang Uchiha berusaha melupakan rasa kecewanya. Toh, masih belum tertutup kan kesempatannya dalam mendapatkan cinta si Pirang itu. "Jadi kau kalah di taruhan itu?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "Hilang sudah kesempatan untuk mendapat jatah ramen gratis selama tiga minggu." Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum manis lagi, "Tapi tak apa. Kalau karena itu aku mendapatkan sahabat lamaku kembali."

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, "Hn. Sahabat..."

"Ya. Dan...dan...dan..." Sasuke dapat melihat mata biru langit yang tadinya begitu damai kini membelalak marah. "Argh~ Brengsek sialan!" Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, Naruto mencengkram kerah leher Sasuke dengan geram. Bagaimana moodnya bisa berubah sedrastis itu dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik? Sasuke pun tak bisa menjawabnya. "Teme-Brengsek~! Kenapa kau memergokiku sekarang? Aku kan jadi kalah taruhan!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Bukannya tadi si Pirang itu sudah menerima kekalahannya dengan tenang? Kenapa sekarang malah ngamuk? Apa mungkin karena~ "Apa yang Kiba minta, jika kau kalah?"

Naruto mendengus, "Sepuluh kotak makanan anjing ukuran paling besar! Bisa kau bayangkan itu? Habis sudah uang jajanku bulan ini dan bulan depan ~ugh!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Makanan anjing itu, biar aku saja yang tanggung." Cengkraman pada kerah lehernya mengendur, sementara dengan mata hitamnya ia dapat melihat mata biru itu mengerjap-ngerjap kaget.

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk pelan sambil meraih tangan Naruto dengan lembut, "Sekalian ramennya juga, hn?"

Sebuah cengiran lebar yang sangat Sasuke sukai terlukis di wajah kecoklatan itu, "Sudah kuduga~" Lalu Naruto memeluk lehernya tiba-tiba, membuatnya menahan nafas seketika. "~sudah kuduga Teme memang baik. Kadang-kadang kau memang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya Teme itu baik, ya kan?"

Sasuke memandang mata biru yang tengah berbinar-binar itu dengan galau. Katakan sekarang saja ya? Tapi kalau nanti dia menolak, bagaimana? Ia tak akan sanggup. Tapi kalau tidak sekarang~ "Dobe..."

Masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya, pemuda bermata biru itu menatap Sasuke...nakal. "Hei, Teme! Kalau aku bilang 'sebenarnya isi puisi yang kukirimkan padamu itu benar', kira-kira bagaimana reaksimu?"

Seringai yang sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menghilang dari sang Uchiha, langsung muncul lagi begitu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Reaksiku, hn?" Siapa sangka, pemuda pirang itu justru yang memulai duluan?

Sasuke meraih pinggang pemuda itu, memeluknya sehingga meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Ia menatap mata biru itu lembut, mengangkat dagu kecoklatannya, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka perlahan. Lembut.

Setelah beberapa detik merasakan bibir itu, ia melepaskannya sambil tersenyum, "Itu reaksiku." Dan Sasuke mengecup dahi kekasih barunya.

"Kyaaa~" Sebuah jeritan yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga sang Uchiha. Serentak Naruto menoleh kaget, sementara ia melirik kesal.

Dua orang gadis, dengan amplop berwarna merah jambu dan biru muda di tangan masing-masing, menatap dua pemuda yang tengah berpelukan itu kaget. "Uchiha-sama..."

Refleks, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke. Mata birunya menatap para gadis itu dengan salah tingkah.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan menantang pada dua fans girlnya yang sedang tercenung. Dengan seringai yang terukir di wajahnya ia berkata, "Ada apa? Mau berkenalan dengan kekasih baruku?"

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Sebenarnya fict ini mau untuk 'Fujoshi Independence Day'. Tapi karena telat publish, jadi ya sudahlah T.T Haha~ lagi-lagi fict tentang surat cinta. Kayaknya Rai memang hobi menulis dengan tema itu. Jadi bagaimana pendapat para pembaca semua?  
Komentar, kritik, dan saran sangat Rai harapkan.

So...review, please...

**HAPPY FUJOSHI'S INDEPENDENCE DAY!**

Salam hangat,

Raika Carnelian


End file.
